Collision With a Fantasy World
by Time Jumper
Summary: Can we ever truly know the limits or does time stand over us waiting for our next step into the unknown. Let us start from a time when a war is over and no Dark Lords darken peoples doors. Past is a memory but do we hide when they come to haunt us?
1. Chapter 1

Another day at where I worked or so I thought but in a blink of an eye everything can change. In one fleeting moment I would be at center stage. All eyes would be drawn to me to see just if I would live or die. Before I get too ahead of myself there are some things I would like to point out.

I live in a world where the government is corrupt and the people are blind to it. My family and maybe few others truly know what is really happening in our own world. Although I can't tell you my full name I'll just tell you my nickname, Tasha. In most aspects I'm just an ordinary girl with fantasy thoughts about worlds too far away to even reach. I dream like most people but what I dream is wholly different. I'm the kind of girl that doesn't fret over appearances seeing as how it doesn't really make much of a difference with me. What else is there to tell? Hmmm? Everybody is an individual and has the right to choose their own path in life whether it to be a hero or to be the next Dark Lord of the century.

Brown Hair and brown eyes make for a very plain looking girl or women but that is my appearance along with being overweight. Okay, so what else is new?! Light, light brown skin sort of like a golden yellow where I have certainly reminded myself of Simba from the Lion King because of my skin tone. My attitude is another thing that often bothered me but to no avail I seem to exude it no matter what every time I open my mouth. Alright enough about me until . . . . . .

Arriving at work I couldn't help but have an ominous feeling as if something was going to happen to change the way my life was going. Past experience has taught me to listen to these feelings for it saved my job and showed others that I'm capable of something. Deep down I'm proud that I listened but another part of me is wondering. Why?

Did I mention that working in a department store can be exciting? No! Well, I do. There are times when it can be fun but most of the time it's serious work. The parking lot was already full so early in the morning. In fact there wasn't any other time when it wasn't full but I didn't have to worry about parking since I walked to work. Looking over the lot I finally made it to the entrance only to be almost knocked off my feet by a tremendous shake of the earth. It felt like something had hit the ground very hard.

"What in the world?" I said out loud. Customer's looked to the entrance that I was so graciously standing in. The ominous feeling I had earlier return in full force as if to remind me that something was not right. Something was going to happen and maybe I was the only one who would know how to stop it from happening.

ROARHHHGGGGSHHHHssssssss! The sound reminded me of some sort of monster right out of a video game. I walked back outside and saw for the first time in real life the very creature that could be the undoing of the world.

JENOVA!

She was holding a person with her lengthy vine like arm. Of course I had to be stupid enough to yell for Jenova to let the person go.

"Jenova! Let them go!" Foolish! Foolish! Foolish! How could I be so stupid to think that Jenova wouldn't stop without a fight? Guess who was in the thick of things, me.

_Petty foolish mortal! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?_

"I know who you are but I don't know what your doing here unless it's to take over the world or destroy it whatever the case may be. You can't do any of that here! This is not your world! Go back to where you came from! Go back to your own home!" Boy, was I stupid or what? Was I really aiming to get myself killed? No, in fact I was hoping to get recognized and maybe, just maybe become a hero.

_Foolish pathetic mortal! Hah Ha! Ha! Ha! Hah! Time for you to die!_ She came at me while I was still holding my bag which was not a weapon. In fact I was sorely at a very bad disadvantage. I knew then as she came at me that this might be my end. Behind me I could hear the Customer Service Manager's and even the Head manger shouting for me to run. There is just one lovely problem.

"I won't run and if it's a fight you want then . . . **BRING IT ON !**" I yelled. With a little concentration I forced adrenaline to pump through my system at a rapid pace. I took a simple even breath for the incoming boss battle that could very well be my last. Jenova lashed out and I jumped right over her arm and taking the initiative to run and deliver a fast but hard kick. The kick knocked Jenova backwards into someone's car. I hoped I didn't have to pay for that because it wasn't my fault that an alien straight out of a video game was rampaging at a local busy store.

Customers and Associates shouted for me to run but I ignored them. They didn't realize that this alien had to be stopped now before she destroyed the entire world in which we call home. Numbers had appeared for a brief moment telling me how much I had hit with. So far I had only done a thousand and some worth in damage. I found it really odd right then and there that numbers appeared. It's just not possible unless . . .

The noise from the background was distracting that I forgot to dodge and I flew backward. Using my momentum I was able to jump forward and deliver another hard kick to Jenova who might I add was getting very annoyed that I now stood in her way. Again I only did about minimum damage. Thank God my hair was in a ponytail or otherwise it would really be bothering me right now.

_Petty mortal! No matter how much you try it won't work against my infinite power._

Again I got distracted and this time I was beginning to get tired. In fact I was beginning to breathe very hard due to trying to give it my all. Maybe I wasn't going to be able to stop her but if I didn't . . . who would?

(Keep it up I know you can do it.) A voice sounded in my head. The voice was very familiar. Could it be?! In the next moment I found strength for the battle. Taking a deep breath I yelled out.

"Limit Break! Rebirth of the Fallen!" In that moment memories came back to me of a past life I don't think I would have wanted to remember. My body glowed and I changed and grew in height. I became slimmer and a wash of power flowed throughout my body. I had closed my eyes in rapture at the beautiful feeling that settled on my skin like a comfy blanket. When my feet touched the ground and I opened my eyes Jenova looked at me in shock. I don't think she was expecting for someone to suddenly become a Dark Lord in mid-battle. Standing there I couldn't help but wonder why Lord Voldemort had to be one of my past lifetimes. Well I guess beggars can't be choosers. Also for some odd reason I had my wand with me. Now how in the world did I get it? I wonder if it comes with transformation.

(Pay attention!) That voice sounded in my head again. It took me a moment but I figured out who it was. Sephiroth was someone whom I had known from childhood. He had watched out for me in the astral plane a time or two but he wasn't the only one I always called for help from. There was also Gods whom I looked up to and who often made an appearance in my dreams always disguising themselves of course.

Jenova came out of her shock and began to try and assault me and yet I dodged every blow. I found that I no longer tired as much. Having remembered a whole lifetime's worth of memories and spells gave me an advantage where I had none before. Now I was doing about four thousand in damage but Jenova was still trying to kill me. Was she invincible or was it just my imagination. I sent spell after spell but they all had the same affect. She would turn to the side and bouncing the spells off her plated back sending them back at me where I had to dodge them or become . . . . . minced. Unfortunately some unlucky customers got hit by stray curses. They should have stayed away from the battle but I guess it is human nature to be curious. I was beginning to get annoyed with Jenova for bouncing all my spells.

_Ha! Hah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Foolish little human! You cannot win for I am invincible! Hah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haa! Even if you destroy my body I will regenerate once again. I will destroy this pitiful planet as I have set out to do millions of years ago. No one can stop the inevitable. Planet's shall fall to make way for knew one's all ruled by . . .ME!_

I wasn't shocked until I looked behind me to see not only people but wizards as well. They had heard what she had said and many eyes were blazing with fury. Auror's were here as well along with The Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore stood looking at me and then back at Jenova. Since I was distracted this gave Jenova a little advantage. She grabbed at me. Hoisted into the air I felt my power draining into her.

"No! I won't let you . . . ack . . . destroy the . . . . AhhHH . . . planet!!" My life was beginning to drain away. I looked like Lord Voldemort but as I was drained I felt myself change back.

AAAHHHHHhhhhaaaaa! I screamed so loud that everyone there probably flinched. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? I know that I looked like Lord Voldemort but I had changed back and plus it was only a previous life but still, you would think that people had more sense. Wasn't there anything someone could do? Even as my life ebbed away I couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be my end.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore POV

Most shocking things usually occur during battles and although I had seen many of them this one seemed to cap them all. Before me was the once defeated Tom Riddle but even then he seemed different. He seemed more human now then when he was wrecking havoc in the Wizarding world. The least expecting thing for him to do was to change before my very eyes and everyone else's into an overweight women. It was strange and there lay the mystery. What was Tom doing? Would he come to power now that he had a body or was he just possessing this women? Should we allow her to die to save the Wizarding world?

All these questions and more bombarded my mind. In the end there was only one clear solution. Tom had to be stopped before he could cause harm to the world. The women may look innocent but Tom was not and all that stood in our way was the creature holding him still. The creature whatever it was seemed to be doing a fair job of destroying Tom.

Dumbledore POV end

Unknown POV

I watched as my love was drained. My heart panged with anxiety for all the time that was lost. Should I go to her and reveal to the world my presence?

At one time I was hunted because of an old grudge and yet I still lived in fear. Somehow I found it hard to let the past go because Jenova levitated there holding my love. The past stared back at me and all I could think about was how I could save my love and not get caught in the crossfire.

One part of me wanted to go and stop the menace Jenova where the other wanted to stay and watch what would happen. Inwardly though there was one other thought that struck me. What would happen if the past clashed with the present? I didn't have to wait any longer because something unexpectedly happened.

The sky became clouded and everything became as dark as night. Jenova could still be seen but the change in the atmosphere made her stop draining. The clouds were black and slightly green and although everything seemed still I could not help the ominous feeling that shook my very core.

My love on the other hand began to glow purple with restrained power. Could having changed into a previous lifetime person done something to change her? Jenova had let my love go upon seeing this phenomenon. She floated and did not seem to be going anywhere. Lightning suddenly flashed in the background and the ground shook nearly knocking me off my hidden spot. Although I had good balance because of my enhanced abilities others did not. The majority of those who had been standing had fallen over but in that moment I had taken my eyes from my love.

When I looked back horror filled my vision as a lightning bolt came straight down from the sky enveloping my love. Her body stiffened out as the electricity raced through her body.

"No . . ." I cried out softly. My heart ached and then I knew what I had to do. Using my power I flew to her just as the lightning retreated into the sky. I caught her as she fell. I looked exactly as I had in the past but that to me didn't matter. Even if there were fans in the crowd nearby who new who I was on sight because they didn't matter. What mattered was getting my love back to living again. I would give up everything just see her smile once more. I wanted it! I needed to know that everything would be alright.

My love's body shook from the shock. I held her close to me with her head resting on my shoulder armor. For the first time in all my life I felt a helplessness that hadn't been there before.

"Sorry, but can we help?" An elderly man said. In fact the man was dressed in odd looking robes. Looking into the man's eyes I saw a twinkling that for me was distrustful. A bad feeling ran up my spine as I turned back to my love.

"No! I would thank you to stay out of my business old man." Holding my love to me something more happened. The sounds of cracks in the air could be heard. The cracks reminded me of guns but less louder.

Gathering up my love I rose to meet whoever would come at me but nothing happened. In fact to my utter surprise there were even more people. These new people wore black robes and silver masks that hid most of their faces. There also seemed like a air of fear surrounded them and permeated the air making it colder then it already was. In that moment I thought it would be best to leave but something held me back. Something was not right here.

Unknown Black Robed Figure POV

Everyone felt it or the bond in which we all share that connected us to our master. None of us had searched until now because all over the world everything became dark as night. I could not help but wonder if this was the end of the world or was it going to be a new beginning. All I knew was that my mark given to me by my master would lead me to him wherever he may be. Something was definitely not right as the mark was also like a health meter for our Lord. Should he ever be in danger everyone with his mark would know. Today was that very case and in fact I did not see him anywhere.

Unknown Black Robed Figure POV end…

The blackened sky rumbled and tears of rain began to fall. Everyone except Jenova ran for the department store for cover. Inside everyone seemed sober and remorse was on a few peoples faces.

"Where is our Lord?!" One black robed figure spoke up. Dumbledore turned and then stared at the women being carried. Surprise lit up the black robed figure's face and soon it was spread all over that Lord Voldemort was in fact there just unconscious and in the disguise of a women no less.


End file.
